A turning Event
by Moon Angels
Summary: Here's the extra part I wrote for Cacia! Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

~**~ Disclaimer!! I don't own any of these characters! They belong to Clamp, blah blah blah… now on with the ficcy! ^^  
  
  
A Turning Event  
  
Chapter One:  
  
England, 7:30 am…  
  
"MASTER!!! MISS TOMOYOOOO!!! IT'S TIME TO GET UUUUUUUUUP!!!!" Nakuru yelled happily up the stairs. Eriol groaned and rolled over.  
"Why does she have to be so damn awake this early?" he complained to the dark haired woman next to him. He received no answer. "Tomoyo…?" He rolled back over to face his wife and looked into her closed eyes. He shook her gently, but she didn't respond. An idea came to him and he grinned evilly. He got out of bed and quietly crept over to her side of the bed.  
"SUPPI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!" Nakuru's voice rang out, practically shaking the entire house. The heavy thudding of her footprints were noticeable as she chased poor Spinel around the house. Eriol grimaced. Poor Spinel… He turned his attention back to Tomoyo who hadn't budged.   
"Geez, she sleeps like a rock." Quietly, he picked her up, trying not to wake her. He smiled as she mumbled something and snuggled closer to him. Shame he'd be ruining that in a moment. Eriol stepped into the bathroom with her still in his arms and turned on the cold water. He lowered her into the water and the second it came in contact with her skin, Tomoyo abruptly awoke and yelped in surprise.  
"ERIOL!!!!" she tightened her grip around his neck, scratching him in the process.   
"Ouch!" he said, laughing.  
"Well if you hadn't have done that!" she scolded, glaring at him.  
"Gomen." He said putting her down. "It was the only way I could think of to wake you up."  
"I'm sure." She replied dryly. "Just for that, I won't let you take a shower with me this morning." Before he could react, she shoved him out the door and locked it.  
"Hey!! Gomen nasai Tomoyo-sama!!"  
  
Two hours later!  
  
"That wasn't very nice." Eriol pouted, walking down the stairs behind Tomoyo.   
"Neither was what you did." She shot back.  
"Gomen, gomen. Truce?" he paused on the steps and held out his hand. She considered for a moment, then shook it.   
"Alright." He grinned and picked her up, carrying her the rest of the way down the stairs.  
"Hey! Put me down!" she pretended to struggle for a moment, and then gave up. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, he set her down, took her hand and led her into the kitchen. They both stared and sweatdropped when they saw Nakuru who was climbing on the counters trying to reach Spinel who was hiding (or attempting to) on top of the cupboards.  
"And you wonder why I told you you couldn't get a cat." He said to Tomoyo. Nakuru heard this.  
"A kitty??!! OHHHHHHH!!! Master! Why can't Miss Tomoyo get a kitty!? You're a mean husband!" Tomoyo chuckled and elbowed Eriol who just rolled his eyes. Just then, the phone rang and Nakuru jumped off the counter and ran to the phone. "I'VE GOT IT!" Tomoyo, Eriol, and Spinel sweatdropped. Seeing that he was safe, he flew down from the cupboards and onto Tomoyo's shoulder.  
"Poor Spinel…" She commented, petting the cat-like creature. He purred. "You can come with me when I go shopping." Eriol laughed.   
"You've got him spoiled love."  
"I don't mind." Spinel said.  
"Of course you don't."  
"MISS TOMOYO! It's the card mistress for you!!!" Nakuru yelled from the phone.  
"Alright." Tomoyo replied, taking the phone from her. Spinel hid in her hair, unnoticed by Nakuru.  
"Ohhh Suppi!!!!!!" she called out, walking through the house looking for him. While Tomoyo was talking on the phone, Eriol searched the cupboards for something to eat.  
  
When Tomoyo was done on the phone!!!  
  
About an hour later, Tomoyo finally hung up the phone.  
"What was that all about?" Eriol asked.  
"She just called to talk." Tomoyo replied, giving him a quick kiss. "Sure you don't wanna go shopping with me?" she asked.  
"Positive." He replied.  
"Alright then, I'll see you later. She kissed him once more and walked out the door, grabbing the keys to his car on the way out. About ten minutes later, the doorbell rang.  
"What'd you forget this time love?" Eriol asked as he opened the door. Standing in the doorway was a very familiar woman who looked nothing like Tomoyo. Eriol stared, wide eyed. The 'stranger' spoke. (Arigatou Nicki for that sentence!! If it was the way it was before you read this, I woulda given away a big clue… although everyone will probably still figure out who it is ^^)  
"I'm so sorry Eriol. I was so stupid. I should have realized earlier that I still loved you instead of leaving you all alone.  
  
  
  
Gomen! Had to end with a cliffhanger! ^^ Hmm.. so what do you think of it? I'm not so sure that I really like it… I have the next chapter written, more or less, but I'm not gonna post it unless you guys want it… I'm not as happy with this one as much as I was with Tender Angel and Wedding Bliss… Sooo… tell me what you think! And if you have any ideas, tell me! I love hearing from you guys! Jaa!  
  
-Daidouji-san  
  



	2. Ch2

~**~ Oi… I finally finished this chapter!! Thanks to all of you who encouraged me to continue this or else I wouldn't have! Enjoy!  
  
  
A Turning Event  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
At the Mall!! ^^ (w/ Tomoyo and Spinel)  
  
"Hmm…" Tomoyo pondered, standing in front of the mirror in the dressing room. Spinel, hiding in her hair sighed.  
"Maybe I should have stayed home… this is a lot like being tortured by Nakuru." Tomoyo stuck her tongue out at him.  
"I should have brought Nakuru with me instead."  
  
3 Hours Later!! (don't feel like writing all of their shopping details ^^)  
  
"Oi! Finally!" Spinel collapsed onto the front seat of the car. Tomoyo got her bags into the trunk and got in the driver's side and started the car.  
  
Back @ E&T's House! (Gomen! Many scene changes…this is the last one ^^;)  
  
"I'm home!" Tomoyo announced as she came into the door. "Eriol, Co-" She stopped talking and stared at the familiar woman sitting on the chair in the living room across from her husband. The woman glared at her.  
"Konichiwa Mizuki-san" Tomoyo greeted her coldly. She shot an unreadable look at Eriol and turned on her heal quickly, walking up the stairs to their bedroom. Spinel raised and eyebrow at Kaho, glared at Eriol and flew up the stairs after Tomoyo. Eriol sighed and stood up, turning to Kaho. (DIEEEEEE!!! Heh heh… I'm not very fond of Kaho…)  
"Excuse me for a moment." He headed up the stairs towards their room and tried to open the door, but it was locked. He knocked on it.  
"Go the hell away!"  
"Tomoyo…"  
"I don't feel like talking to you right now!"  
"Tomoyo, please…"  
"Later!"  
"Tomoyo, I'm coming in."  
"No you're not! Go away!" Eriol sighed.  
"I'm using my magic to unlock the door." He opened the door and stepped into the room.  
"I told you to leave me alone." Tomoyo said, not looking at him.  
"Why are you so mad at me?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
"Why is she here??!!" Tomoyo glared at him. "I thought you told me she never wanted to see you again."  
"Yes… she did… but I guess she changed her mind. She didn't know about us so…"  
"So you think it's okay for her to come crawling back to you because of that?"  
"Well no."  
"Umm… I think I'll go now…" Spinel said, flying out the door… fast! He knew a fight when he saw one. The married couple hardly noticed his departure. Tomoyo was silent for awhile. Looking at her, he noticed she was fighting to hold back the tears in her eyes.  
"Eriol… tell me the truth. Do you still love her?" They stared at each other for a moment before he spoke.  
"Hai…" Tomoyo let the tears in her eyes flow.  
"I… I see."  
"Tomoyo, you know I love you too." He tried to hug her, but she pulled away. Turning to him, she pulled her wedding and engagement rings from her finger and put them in his hand.  
"I'm going back to Japan. Come find me if you decide I'm the one you want. If you don't decide that, then don't bother looking for me." She walked past him, down the stairs and out the door. Eriol stared sadly after her. Nakuru and Spinel, who had been listening in were speechless. Kaho smiled, satisfied.  
  
  
Konichiwa minna!! Don't worry E&T fans!! The break-up is only temporary!! I would never break this kawaii couple up for good!!! I'm one of the biggest E&T fans around!! ^^ Stay tuned for the next chapter!! Jaa!  
  
-Daidouji-san   
  
  
  



	3. Ch.3

~**~ Heyla!! I'm back!!! ^^ Enjoy! Last Chapter!…. maybe… hopefully… ^^()  
  
  
A Turning Event  
  
  
Chapter Three:  
  
On the plane… Tomoyo's POV!   
  
I ran the argument with Eriol through my head at least a million times. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten so angry before letting him tell his side. But then again, I had the right to be angry. Didn't I? There could have only been one reason Kaho was there. To try to get back with Eriol. I found that I had developed a hatred for my former teacher. What gave her the right to ruin Eriol's and my happiness? As I thought through things longer, I began to feel sorry for what I had done, but I knew I couldn't go back now. That would make me just like Kaho. All I could do was hope for the best…  
  
England, Eriol's POV  
  
After Tomoyo walked out, I was too shocked to do or say anything. I even forgot that Kaho was there. I just sorta zoned out.(stole Otou-san's pen! ^^) After thinking through our fight, I felt bad about it. I realized that in fact I wasn't still in love with Kaho, but only used to be. I just overreacted a bit when I saw my first love again. I knew that Tomoyo was the only one for me. (Otou-san took his pen back!! :P) If only I could get her back…  
  
Japan (regular POV) or more specifically S&S's house (they're married)  
  
Sakura answered the door and was quite surprised to see her best friend standing in her doorway, her face streaked with tears.  
"Tomoyo! What's wrong?" she asked, ushering her inside. Tomoyo sniffed.  
"Eriol and I got into an argument…" Syaoran appeared in the doorway looking concerned.   
"You alright?" he asked.  
"No… he probably hates me now…"  
"Oh, Tomoyo, you know he loves you too much to hate you." Sakura sympathized.   
"What'd you two get into a fight about?" Syaoran questioned.  
"Mizuki-sensei…"   
  
England! (Nakuru's POV)  
  
After his fight with Miss Tomoyo, Master sat in their room in silence for an hour. After awhile I got pissed off and fed up with him for not going after her. Kaho had no place in his life, and had no right to come here. I had contacted her in the past to leave Master alone since he was going to marry Miss Tomoyo, but she ignored it. After about an hour of his sulking I grabbed Suppi-chan and dragged him with me to talk some sense into the guy.  
"Why do I hafta come with you? You know how unpleasant Master is when he's angry." Suppi-chan complained.  
"Too bad. You wanna see Master and Miss Tomoyo back together like me right?"  
"Yes… but don't you think they should try to solve this problem on their own?"  
"No way! They're both too damn stubborn for that!! Now come on!" Pulling Suppi along, I opened the door to Miss Tomoyo and Master's room and barged in. Going to their closet, I picked up a bag and started stuffing some of the things Master might need for his trip. Suppi got away from me and went over to Master, who didn't seem to notice our presence. Finishing his packing, I threw the bag at him and he looked at me.   
"What's this for?" he asked.  
"You. You're going to Japan. You're going to find Miss Tomoyo. You're to apologize. And you're going to bring her back home. No questions asked." He stared at me. Maybe he didn't speak English… I repeated it in Japanese. Still staring at me, I got pissed and pulled him up, put the bag in his hand along with his plane ticket. I drug him down the stairs and shoved him out the door. Smiling with satisfaction, I turned around to see Kaho giving me an odd look. I shrugged.  
"I warned you. You brought this upon yourself. You know Miss Tomoyo's going to kick your ass when she gets back?"  
  
Japan… again… (regular POV) S&S's house  
  
After Tomoyo had told them about her fight with Eriol, Syaoran left the two girls to talk and he (AHHH!! The window is breathing!!-Cacia Ooookay… -Stacey) took off for the airport.  
"I'm going to catch the next flight to England and drag his ass here…" he thought to himself. About twenty minutes later (usually takes forty minutes to get to the airport… major speeding on Syaoran's part) he arrived at the airport and bought a ticket to England. Just as he was about to board his plane, he noticed Eriol in the airport.  
"GAH! Damn him!" Syaoran cursed aloud, causing several people to stare at him. He tossed his ticket off to the side and chases after Eriol. (BTW, a day or so has passed since Eriol left England) "Oi! Hiiragizawa-san!!" he called to him. Eriol turned to face him. Syaoran approached him looking quite angry. He opened his mouth to yell at him, but Eriol silenced him by raising his hand.  
"Yes I know. I'm a son of a bitch and shouldn't have done that to Tomoyo. I'm here to apologize to her and hopefully win her back." Syaoran raised an eyebrow.  
"How did you know I was going to call you that?  
"Just a hunch. So where's Tomoyo at? I know you've seen her over the past two days."  
"Hai. She's at Sakura's and my house crying her eyes out." Syaoran replied. "Now come on, let's get over there."  
  
15 Minutes later, @ S&S's house… Eriol's ready to die from Syaoran's driving… ^^()  
  
Sakura sighed unhappily. Tomoyo was still quite upset. Leaving her friend alone to give her time to think, she went down the stairs and walked by the door just as it quickly opened.  
"HOEE!" she screeched as the door hit her.  
"Gomen nasai Sakura!" Syaoran apologized, helping her to her feet.  
"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." She just then noticed Eriol. "Eriol-kun..?" she broke into a smile. "Are you here to apologize to Tomoyo?"  
"Hai." He replied.  
"Good." She told him where the room Tomoyo was staying in was and pushed him towards the steps. She and Syaoran smiled at each other both hoping things would work out between the two.  
  
Tomoyo's Current room.. last scene! ^^ YAY!  
  
Fidgeting with the two rings in his hand, Eriol gathered his courage and stepped into the room his more or less wife was in. She noticed someone enter the room and looked up, expecting it to be Sakura and/or Syaoran. She froze when she saw who it was and lowered her gaze, but kept it high enough to see him slightly.Smiling, he walked over to her and sat down next to her.  
"Tomoyo…" he started. When she didn't look at him, he took her chin in his hand and lifted it upwards. "You're the only one for me." He whispered. He smiled at her, which caused her to smile back. "I love you. Can you ever forgive me?" she smiled a loving smile, which turned into a mischievous one.  
"Two… no three things." She told him. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Ok… What are they?" he asked, a hint of a smile on his face.  
"One, I get a cat." Eriol chuckled. "Two, you re-propose to me. And three… you let me beat the crap out of Mizuki-san." Eriol broke up laughing at the last one and Tomoyo joined in. "I'm just kidding. You don't have to do any of those things. I forgive you." Eriol shook his head, pulled her left hand towards him and slipped the engagement ring onto her ring finger.   
"Daidouji Tomoyo… will you marry me again? I'll give you everything you could possibly want, including a cat and allow you to beat the shit out of Kaho-san."  
"Oh Eriol, of course I will. I love you too." She replied, grinning as he pulled her close for a deep kiss.  
  
  
~Collapses~ finally done!! YAY!! OK… credit and dedication for this story goes to Kevin, Cacia and unfortunately Megan. This Tomoyo/Eriol/Kaho love triangle reminds me of the three of you! ^^ Hope you guys enjoyed this! Arigatou for your reviews!  
  
Also… Cacia wants me to write a short sidestory for this of the fight between Kaho and Tomoyo! Anyone want to read this? If so I'll post it, but I gotta write it anyway or Cacia will kill me. ^^()   
  
-Daidouji-san  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. 

~**~ Konichiwa again minna-san! Here's the little side chapter for A Turning Event! It's completely OOC (out of character) just as a warning! This part was written for and dedicated to Acacia Kidd! Enjoy! ~**~  
  
A Turning Event…   
The solution to the Kaho Problem…  
  
  
  
Back in England!! E&T's house!  
  
"You bitch! Let me out of this closet!" Tomoyo and Eriol heard Kaho screaming at the top of her lungs as they entered their house. Most likely at Nakuru.   
"No way! You're not going to escape me! And who's the real bitch? Not me, it's you! Just stay in there until Miss Tomoyo returns!" Nakuru yelled back at her. Tomoyo and Eriol stepped more into the house and found Nakuru standing in front of the 'smelly shoe' closet and yelling at it. Eriol cleared his throat and Nakuru turned to face them.  
"Miss Tomoyo! Master! You're home!" she ran over and glomped on Tomoyo. She gagged.  
"Ugh… nice… to… see… you… too… Nakuru…" she choked out. Nakuru let her go and she sighed in relief.  
"She's all yours!" Nakuru said cheerfully, gesturing towards the closet where she was holding Kaho captive. "Come on master! Let's leave them be!" she went up the stairs dragging Eriol behind. He winked at Tomoyo.  
"Don't have too much fun."  
"Of course not." She responded, laughing her freaky laugh. After they went upstairs, she went around the living room and closed and locked all the doors. Then she opened the closet and watched in amusement as Kaho fell to the ground at her feet. Kaho glared at her and jumped up.  
"You!" she yelled, pointing at Tomoyo. Tomoyo stood still with her arms casually crossed in front of her.  
"Yes?"  
"You're the one who stole Eriol from me!" she screamed.  
"Excuse me??!! I took him away from you?! I think not!"  
You bitch!"  
"You've got it backward! Ka-HOE!" Tomoyo yelled.  
"What did you just call me?!" Kaho spat, looking quite P.O.ed.  
"You heard me!" Tomoyo drew her hand back and bitch slapped Kaho across her face, leaving a big red mark. Kaho stared in shock and slapped her back, pissing Tomoyo off even more. Soon, hair was flying, nails were digging into skin, and hands were slapping. It was impossible to tell who was winning. After about fifteen minutes it slowed down and Kaho was laying on the floor bleeding, Tomoyo barely standing and breathing hard. Kaho was barely conscious, but Tomoyo would fix that. She picked her up and slammed her into the china cabinet, breaking everything in it and knocking Kaho unconscious.   
"Hey!" Eriol yelled from upstairs. "Don't break too much!"  
"Gomen!" Tomoyo apologized. Leaving Kaho in the room, she went in search of some rope. She found some, came back and tied Kaho up. She tied some rope to the rope on Kaho so she could drag her. Taking her part of the rope, she drug Kaho up eight flights of stairs to the top level of the house. Then she dangled Kaho from the balcony and tied her end of the rope to it. She pulled up a chair and went down to the kitchen for a knife. The she went back upstairs and waited for Kaho to wake up. (Thanks for the rope thing idea Laura-san! ^^)  
  
Three Hours Later!  
  
Kaho finally woke up to find that she was hanging in the air.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" her scream could be heard miles away.   
"Did you have a nice nap Ka-HOE?" Tomoyo grinned down at her. She pulled the knife out from behind her back. Kaho's eyes widened in fear as she brought the knife down and cut the rope. Kaho fell to her death and Tomoyo and Eriol lived  
Happily   
Ever  
After!  
  
  
Authors Notes:  
There ya go Acacia! Written just for you! Happy Birthday!!! (on May 16th any ways… you can't read this till then! ^^) Also, I'll miss you lots when you move to New Mexico in June! We've only known each other for less than a year, but I think we've become good friends! I'LL MISS YOU!!!!!!!! You BETTER write to me or I'll come after you! Luv ya lots! Have fun and hopefully I'll see you sometime in July when I visit my family there! Ja ne!  
For everyone else, hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!  
-Daidouji-san  



End file.
